plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp Pear
(Doesn't eat plants, Plant Food effect cannot target it) All mechanical zombies (immune to stunning gas) (immune) |unlocked = 250 seed packets |costume1 = Imp Pear Costume2 |flavor text = Imp Pear impairs zombies. Of course, Imps don’t appreciate this characterization, but who cares? }} Imp Pear is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.5.1 update. When Imp Pear is eaten, the zombie that ate it will be transformed into an Imp. If any Imp, regardless of if they were transformed by an Imp Pear or not eats an Imp Pear, then the Imp in question will be destroyed and release a stunning gas, similarly to Chili Bean. It was unlocked by spending $14.99 for "Imp Pear's Bundle" from August 25, 2019 to September 10, but its seeds could also be obtained in Dark Ages pinatas from September 1 to 14. It was released in the Chinese version in the 2.4.1 update, along with Electrici-tea. Unless upgraded, Imp Pear can only affect Levels 1 and 2 zombies Origins Imp Pear is based on the pear, a pomeaceous fruit created by pear trees. Imp Pear's name is a play on imp, pear, and impair, referencing both its ability and the plant that it's based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Imp Pear will randomly turn five zombies on the screen into Imps. If there are less than 5 other zombies than Imps on the lawn, the Imps will be killed and will release a gas that will stun zombies behind them. Ail-mint effect When boosted by Ail-mint, the stun that Imp Pair Imps leave after they've eaten Imp Pear is increased to 90 seconds, and Imp Pear's Plant Food effect will turn fifteen zombies on screen into Imps. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies At first glance, it may be hard to justify using Imp Pear over the likes over other edible plants such as Chili Bean and Shadow-shroom. The main benefit that Imp Pear has over these plants is its sun cost and recharge. Thanks to being free, as well as having a fast recharge, Imp Pear is extremely effective at stalling early zombies, and can even help against early hordes of zombies if given support. Because of this, Imp Pear should be planted as soon as it is available in order to have the best effect. Imp Pear is extremely good against tough zombies such as Buckethead Zombies and Jurassic Fossilheads, or even mechs from the Far Future (aside from the Mecha-Football Zombie), as it can instantly nullify any threat they may have. Additionally, Imp Pear can also serve as an early game spammable meat shield thanks to its fast recharge and the fact that its HP is the same as normal plant's. As any Imp that eats an Imp Pear will not only be destroyed but leave behind a trail of stunning gas (like Chili Bean), spamming a couple Imp Pears in a lane can help to stall the lane, and potential halt the level from advancing. Imp Pear is extremely effective when Imitated, as it not only allows you to more reliably spam Imp Pears, but it also allows you to more reliably get Imps to eat Imp Pear, thus allowing you to trigger the imp indigestion more reliably. Imp Pear also combos rather well with Shrinking Violet, as any Imp targeted by Shrinking Violet will be killed instantly. Combining their Plant Food effects through the use of Tile Turnip can also be effective, just be careful to use the Plant Food on Imp Pear first, otherwise, the combo will not work. Even without using Shrinking Violet, Imp Pear's Plant Food effect is deadly in its own right. It can kill Imp Cannons, Fisherman Zombies, and Zombie Kings instantly whereas Shrinking Violet cannot affect them. Since it does not do damage, it can also be used to instantly destroy Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder without them releasing their payload. Even if they are released, Imp Pear instantly kills said payload without being damaged. Imp Pear is particularly effective in Dark Ages due to being free, and being a rather decent counter to both Knight Zombies and even Zombie Kings, as the Zombie King cannot knight Imps. Imp Pear is also an effective choice in levels that require to not spend more than x amount of sun since Imp Pear is free and can easily cripple many zombies. Not to mention Imp Pear's effectiveness vs. Imp Dragons as well as Necromancies. Due to being edible, it is unwise to use Imp Pear versus zombies that can't eat, such as Explorer Zombie, Octo Zombie, or Jetpack Zombie. Additionally, it is ill-advised to use Imp Pear in levels where you can't lose plants, since Imp Pear's effect requires it to be eaten, thus losing the plant. Unlike plants such as Gold Bloom or many of the Power Mints, Imp Pear's benefit does not outweigh the risk of losing a plant unlike the aforementioned plants; thus you shouldn't bring Imp Pear to these levels. Note that the Arena-exclusive zombies such as Cardio Zombie, Z-Mech, and Zombie Hamsterballs are immune to the Plant Food effect of Imp Pear for balancing reasons, so be careful when bringing Imp Pear for the Plant Food effect. Other zombies that are immune to the Plant Food effect include Zombie Parrot, Zombie Chicken, and Ice Weasel. However, for the latter two, it doesn't matter that much since they will immediately die if they touch Imp Pear. Although Imp Pear is effective, never use it on Prospector Zombie or Jurassic Marsh zombies (which are affected by Pterodactyls) when they are at the right side of the lawn, as if the player uses them, they will head to the left back, causing them to activate the lawn mowers, or eat the player's brain. Gallery Trivia *Prior to the 7.6 update, the Epic Quest featuring it could be glitched in several ways. A list of glitches is presented below. **It did not present the reward and the steps. **When the player completed the quest, the player would get a glitch in the reward-collecting process. When the player tapped the screen, it only presented a sun. Aside from that, the player would be stuck there. ***To prevent the player to be stuck, the player had to exit the game and enter the game again. However, the completed quest would still be left in the Travel Log. If the player attempted to replay the quest, they would be lead to the reward-collecting screen with the same aforementioned results. **In Step 1 of the Epic Quest, when an Imp ate it, the Imp would not get destroyed. See also *Imp *Chili Bean fr:Diablopoire Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Premium plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants triggered by eating Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Single-use plants